


Propostion

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caught, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, phone sex???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James comes home while Qrow is on the phone with Taiyang, and decides to eat Qrow out. Qrow is all for it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write playful, gratuitously self indulgent porn, so I did. Feat. trans male!Qrow because I am a trans male. Whoa, big surprise there. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is unbeta'd.

Qrow is bent entirely over the counter, his head resting in one hand, and the other tracing circles next to his phone. He’s barely listening to Taiyang go on and on about _how life is great, and yang is doing okay, and ruby is doing okay too, and they’re loving beacon, and they’re making a lot of friends, and blah blah blah,_ when he feels big hands wrap around his hips. A glance over his shoulder presents James, still fully dressed in his white suit, staring at how his shirt is riding up a little and his sweatpants are hanging teasingly low on his hips.

He loves his nieces, and wants to know how they’re doing, but this seems more fun.

James slides his flesh hand along Qrow’s back, idly pushing his shirt up, and bearing soft skin to hungry eyes. He digs his manicured nails in just hard enough to raise pink lines of heat as he drags his hand back down, making Qrow purr in pleasure. There’s no lube and no condoms in the kitchen, something they’ll have to change for the future.

“Gonna eat you out,” It’s hushed and rumbly, growled out to make Qrow shudder.

Qrow smirks, off handedly humming into the phone to tell Tai that he’s still listening, and wiggles his hips enticingly to let James know that he is on board with that idea. James’ eyes pull away from his exposed skin to make eye contact over Qrow’s shoulder, licking his lips just to watch lust pool in red eyes. Qrow bites his lip as he rolls his hips, basking in the way those hands grip desperately tighter. He almost moans, but remembers that Tai can still hear him. 

“Oobleck and Port came by the other day. Just to say hi, ya know. They said something ab…” Qrow tunes in for a moment to make sure Tai is still unawares before letting his eyes slip closed so he can really focus on James touch. He’s started moving both hands, one too cool and one too warm in slow, rising circles up Qrow’s back that have him sighing out contentedly, crossing his arms to pillow his head as he rests his torso entirely on the counter, hips tilting up with the natural curve of his spine.

James leans over Qrow to trail kiss all over his back, sucking hickies in when Qrow’s breath hitches, then soothing them with his tongue just to hear the pleasured sighs drift from his lips. One finger tugs the edge of his sweatpants down, and teeth bite into the top of his cheek, causing him to clamp his teeth around his arm to muffle a moan that caught him off guard.

James lowers to his knees behind Qrow, pulling the sweatpants completely down to reveal Qrow’s round ass, wide hips, and plump thighs. Qrow shivers when the breeze brushes the already slick lips of his cunt, anticipation flaring in his gut. Light kisses are pressed to his pale flesh and along his thighs, turning to slight nibbles that make Qrow chuckle softly after a few moments, and lift his head to peek around his shoulder at James. A low, moaning laugh leaps from his throat when James suddenly ducks down to roughly mouth over his clit.

“What’s so funny?” Qrow startles slightly when Tai raises his voice from the comforting lull it had settled into during his distracted rambling.

“Nothing, just remembered a joke.” His voice is wobbly as James’ hands cups his ass, pulling the cheeks apart, and breathing warm air over his hole to make it twitch, pulling back to watch as wetness began to steadily drip out, trailing down towards his plump, sex-flushed clit.

“Oh, tell it to me?” Qrow curses, silently, panting into his arm while James uses to tip of his tongue to paint agile swirls all along his labia, occasional dipping just inside him.

“You wouldn’t find it funny.” Tai makes a short noise, but doesn’t persist, instead continuing his story where he had left off. Qrow is barely able to choke off a moan when he feels the flat of James’ tongue run across his swollen clit then up to wiggle as far as possible into him. He blows out a harsh breath when James’ doesn’t let up, shoving his face in, trying to thrust his tongue incredibly deep. Qrow releases a breath, when James pulls back for a bit. Then lips wrap over his clit, and he’s rolling his hips to rub himself against James' soaked face, a breath hissing out as his thighs start to shake.

Qrow pulls his hands to rest flat against the counter, leveraging himself to push back on James’ tongue as it reenters him, and resting his burning cheek against the cool surface as he pants helplessly. A whine catches in his throat when James withdraws and stands up, but before he can blink he finds himself on his back with James’ head between his thighs again. He groans out as a finger slips into his soaked pussy beside an eager tongue.

“Qrow, are you okay?” He distantly registers that he’s being much too conspicuous, but can’t bring himself to care as a thumb comes up to rub furious circles around his clit and two fingers sink deep in him on the next push, hitting all the right spots as they plunge in and out of him. He rasps out James’ name as he orgasms suddenly, thighs quivering where they’re clenched around his head as James’ doesn’t stop his onslaught. “Are you…? Oh! Oh, my God! You’re having sex! You! What the fuck!” 

A laugh bubbles up and out of Qrow’s chest, interspersed with moans of James’ name as another orgasm builds fast and hard behind the first one. He laughs louder while Tai sputters uselessly on the other end of the phone, pretending to be offended instead of embarrassed. He moans unabashed and loose when the pleasure in his gut boils over again, making him gush over James’ fingers and face. Qrow’s reduced to weak moans, heavy panting, and trembling thighs when he finally reaches a hand down to make James stop languishing his oversensitive cunt with lazy licks. He shivers, leaning back on one elbow, and focusing on calming his breaths as he twitches with aftershocks.

Qrow is surprised when he glances over at his phone to find Taiyang’s picture still staring at him. He hadn’t hung up after realizing what was happening. He looks at James to see him wiping his face and hands on a dish towel. 

“Apologize to Tai while I’m cleaning myself up.” James smirks as Qrow hops off the counter onto wobbly legs, taking the proffered Scroll, and watching him shuffle down the hall. He waits until he can hear the water running before speaking into the phone. This is gonna be fun.

“He sounds beautiful when he cums, doesn’t he?” He lowers his voice, practically purring out the words. 

“Excuse me?” Taiyang’s voice is shaky, and James’ chuckle is sinfully deep. He can almost hear the blonde’s nervous gulp.

“You didn’t hang up after realizing, and you still haven’t hung up, so I can only assume that you liked how he sounded while he was riding my face?” Taiyang’s strangled moan is exactly what James wanted to hear. “Qrow told me to apologize, but the only thing I’m sorry about is not being there to watch you desperately jerk off after that. I’m sure you sound just as good, moaning loud while imagining Qrow and me fucking in the shower after this, or him blowing me to return the favor. Or do you imagine taking my place? Fucking into him, hard and slow. Deep, just the way he likes. Licking your cum out of him afterwards. Or maybe you want to take his place? Under me, getting fucked open by my tongue and my cock while he watches, only able to repeat my name as you’re fucked into the mattress.” 

“I-I have to, I have to go!” James’ sly smirk widens at the frantic stutter in his voice before the dial tone fills his ear. He chuckles again, sliding Qrow’s phone into his pocket, and going to join him in the shower.


	2. The Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James' and Qrow decide to legitimately invite Taiyang into their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little thing. Chapter three a.k.a. The Smut™ will be posted tomorrow. Why do I always make them fuck around in the kitchen?? Who knows.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, thank you so much to every one who commented, it was super nice to read those and know that people actually like the trashy porn I write. Seriously, thank you.

“You want what?” Qrow’s disbelief shows just in his voice, James doesn’t need to look at him to see the slightly slack mouth and wide eyes.

“I want to properly invite Taiyang into our bed. I teased him on the phone the other day, and his reaction was better than expected. He seemed embarrassed by his attraction to us.” His tone edges into amused as he elaborates, meticulously dicing the vegetables in front of him, and depositing them into the steaming pot of chicken stock on the stove. There is only the sound of the bubbling water, and the swish of Qrow’s pants as he swings his legs from his perch on the counter for a long moment. “I had planned to simply have a bit of fun then apologize for being so indecent, but he let out this pathetic moan, and you know how I am.”

“What exactly did you say to him?”Qrow finally speaks. James smirks, recognizing the curious tone in his voice from the other suggestions he’s made in the past. It always leads to incredibly good things. He scrapes the rest of the carrots off the cutting board into the pot, before wiping the knife off on a kitchen towel, and rinsing his hands thoroughly in the sink. James turns, sauntering across the small space in only a few steps, and settling his hands on Qrow’s waist while fitting himself close to the other man. One hand slides to the small of Qrow’s back to force an arch so their chests press flush together. Qrow smirks against where his mouth is brushing the corner of James’ lips as he sinks into the embrace, leaning in to innocently press a chaste kiss. 

“Well, I asked if he liked your little performance, and he must have because he was speechless. Couldn’t get anything out other than this pretty little whine. It was pitiful. He’s definitely desperate, just the mention of fucking you made him pant with desire.” James brings their lips together in a slow push and pull, teasing something deeper with a swipe of tongue before pulling back. 

“How do you think he would fuck me?” Qrow is already breathless, James’ voice alone doing more to him than should be allowed. 

“Well, I think he would need permission. He would barely hold himself back from just ravaging you, but only because he wants to be good for me, good for us. And I’d eventually give it when I saw those big, pleading baby blues. Then he’d be too eager, opening you up with fingers and tongue a little too enthusiastically. He’d end up not taking enough time so you’d feel it when he fucks into you, feel the stretch of every inch when his cock opens you wide. He’d barely be balls deep before he’d get desperate to cum, just from how you squeeze tight around him and the noises you make when I show him how to rub your clit just the way you like. But we won’t let him, we’ll make him wait, make him beg for it.” A hand sneaks under the too big shirt that drapes over Qrow’s slim form, sneaking under the loose band of his pants to drag a thumb over where his underwear is already damp, then to rub along his labia gingerly before dipping down again to repeat the process. 

Qrow’s legs tremble with the tease, and his chest begins to heave, warm breaths ghosting over James’ neck where he’d been nibbling a hickey. He tilts his forehead into James’ shoulder, panting out soft moans as he plants his hands against the counter for leverage to grind against the faint swipes, rolling down and wishing for more until he can get words out through his sharp gasps. 

“C’mon, more, please.” His words are quiet, staccato, but James hooks his underwear to the side immediately, plunging two fingers all the way into him, curling them to massage Qrow’s walls just right. Qrow clenches hard around him, bearing down to take his fingers deeper as his mouth falls open, moans spilling out louder. He straightens his back out, head hanging down as his hips curl in a stilted rhythm against the perfect press of James’ callouses. James noses through Qrow’s hair, placing soft kisses in bunches over his scalp to juxtapose the harsh grind of his fingers. The hand on Qrow’s lower back clasps him closer, forcing his spine to curve a little bit more. It’s just enough to make his underwear pull tight around his hips, stretching them just right to shove against his clit. It makes him jerk backwards from how painfully sensitive his cunt feels, suddenly, as he teeters on the edge of orgasm, his insides fluttering as his fingers scrabble over the smooth countertop and his heels bang against the cabinets. His legs flail wider as he searches for a little more, for something to quench his sudden greed and push him off that invisible cliff.

Instead James pulls away, smoothly replacing his underwear and removing his hand from his sweatpants. He calmly walks to the sink, washing his hands of Qrow’s precum before checking on the stew boiling on the stove, carefully turning down the heat to let it simmer. He glances over his shoulder at where Qrow is still hunched over himself on the counter. Qrow takes a moment to catch his breath, heaving breaths slowing, legs still spread reasonably wide. He brings a hand up to brush his bangs back from his forehead, eyes narrowing in a glare as he watches James tend to the food. He waits for James to focus on him before he speaks, jaw twitching in poorly disguised irritation.

“Why the fuck?” He’s concise in his frustration, and it makes James smile. 

“Should I invite him over for dinner tonight?” Qrow’s teeth click shut from where he was ready to complain until James properly got him off. He shoots a softer glare towards the taller male before sighing exaggeratedly loud, and relaxing himself on the counter again. 

“Feel free.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a fucking teasing asshole, but seriously there will be smut tomorrow. 
> 
>  
> 
> im digimokat on tumblr


	3. The Fulfillment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiyang gets rekt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked at the clock after posting the second chap and realized it's already tomorrow. So here's the sex I promised. You know the drill, I used terms that I'm comfy with so be careful cause they might be triggering and blah blah blah

Taiyang is awkward over the phone, but covers it easily with extensive amount of puns. Dinner is nice, they have soup and little toasted slices of baguette. It’s easy to fill up on, and leave Taiyang a little more relaxed than when he arrived. The conversation is leisurely after an apology from Qrow for The Phone Incident, so Taiyang lets himself stop worrying about his undue attraction to his friends. H assures himself that he can return home to jerk his dick within an inch of it’s life after he has a good, carefree time.

But then Qrow suggests a movie, and then James tells him to pick something out while he makes popcorn, and Taiyang is inherently bad at saying no. So he ends up sandwiched between them with a pillow on his lap, and the popcorn balanced carefully on top. Qrow’s legs are folded under himself, so he can recline half on the sofa and half against Taiyang’s arm while James’ legs are thrown carelessly wide, and an arm is tossed over the back on the couch. Taiyang is wound as tight as a ready to pop Jack-In-The-Box between them, over-thinking every brush of their limbs against his. 

He’s nearly hyperventilating with panic over his inappropriate boner when James leans forward to pause the movie, only twenty minutes in. Taiyang nearly cries with relief when the other man leaves to go to the bathroom. He sets the popcorn bowl on the low, glass coffee table before letting himself relax into the empty space on his left, gazing over the screen only to realize he has no idea what’s going on. His brows furrow as he concentrates on trying to remember any spare details to put together some semblance of plot. He jolts in surprise when a slender hand cups his knee, rubbing along bare skin and teasing under the hem of his shorts. Taiyang gulps, letting out a quiet breath as he nervously peeks at Qrow out of the corner of his eyes. Heady, red eyes are boring into him, and his breath catches as their gazes lock. His mouth drops open when Qrow shifts further into his lap and angles his head up, chastely grazing their lips then pushing in to tangle their tongues. A soft, needy moan squeezes its way out of Taiyang’s chest when he feels Qrow’s hand slide along the inseam of his shorts to trace over the obvious bulge of his erection. Qrow breaks the kiss, hand cupping him more firmly to watch his reaction. The moan grows in volume for a moment then breaks into a feeble whine when his hips jump against Qrow’s palm. 

“I thought we said no touching until we all talked.” Taiyang’s eyes snap open, bashful guilt sliding down his spine. He doesn’t turn his head up to look at James, focusing on the divot of the coffee table in the carpeting instead. 

“Maybe I would have, if someone hadn’t been a fucking tease earlier. It’s not my fault I’m too worked up to wait.” The note of amusement in Qrow’s voice makes Taiyang pause his self-loathing in confusion. He glances over and sees a coy smile painting Qrow’s plush lips. A choked moan burgeons out of his throat when Qrow’s hand grinds against his still hard dick. “Besides, he’s so fun to play with.” That makes Taiyang even more puzzled. 

When he finally looks up he takes in James’ relaxed shoulders and fond smile, clearly not the stance of someone who walked in on their lover groping someone else. James’ hum and tone match his easy smile, “He is, but we should still talk some before heading to the bedroom. Now, would you like to join us tonight?” Taiyang just stares at him in disbelief when all of James’ attention settles on him.

“For sex,” Qrow clarifies, as if his hand lightly stroking along Taiyang’s stiff cock doesn’t make that abundantly clear. Taiyang gapes for a second, mouthing the air with syllables he can’t find. 

“This isn’t. like, a joke or something?” His words are steeped in nervousness and James frowns at the comment. 

“No. I admit that I originally teased you on the phone for a laugh, but you’re reaction was incredibly... satisfying, so we talked about inviting you to join us. We ultimately decided that the decision is up to you as to whether we’ll do this or not, as well as when and where.” James’ expression is utterly serious and open, leaving the words to sink in for a moment. 

“Don’t feel obligated to do anything. I know my hand was definitely on your dick just now but no means no so.” Qrow’s voice is kind, and his hand soothes small circles midway down Taiyang’s thigh now. He smiles at the simple gesture, appreciating how grounding it is through the fog of arousal in his head. 

“Okay, well, I’m down for anything right now so if your bed is big enough for three lead the way, I guess.”

>>>

Taiyang is ultimately glad that he agreed to this, but he honestly fears for his sanity when James settles between his spread legs, fully naked with a wolfish grin splitting his face. His hands grip Taiyang’s calves, pushing his legs just wide enough for his inner thighs to burn with the stretch. Qrow’s head pops into view over his shoulder, and his hand comes around to hold a condom and tube of lube out for James.

“I’m gonna wreck you.” The words aren’t entirely unexpected, but the way they squirm under his skin to sink bone deep and melt him from the inside out is. He didn’t think words could affect him so easily. He shudders as he watches Qrow help James slick up the fingers of his flesh hand until they’re shiny with excessive amounts of lube.

They trail down the inside of his thigh to smooth under his balls and over his entrance, and his hips give an aborted twitch when he can’t decide whether to push down or not. Qrow chuckles and drapes his arms around James’ waist, both of their eyes cast down to watch as he soothes circles around Taiyang’s sensitive hole then prods in slowly. Dark eyes flick up to watch as different expressions flicker over Taiyang’s face. His features eventually morph into pleasure when two metal fingers tease over the head of his dick. James begins gently thrusting his finger as Taiyang relaxes around the intrusion.

James keeps a languid pace as he takes his sweet time introducing a second, then third, then fourth finger. Taiyang’s hips grind back onto his fingers carelessly, trying to get James to at least skim his prostate again, but James keeps his eyes on the movements of Taiyang’s hips, purposefully keeping away from his sweet spot. 

“C’mon, ‘M so close, feels so good,” Taiyang’s speech is slightly slurred, his tongue laying against his bottom lip as he moans openly into the air, feet restlessly sliding over the sheets and along the back of James’ thigh. 

“Can I ride his face while you fuck him?” Qrow pleads, nibbling along James’ ear, hooded eyes glued to the way Taiyang archs desperately off the bed, fists clenching into the pillow next to his head as his head tosses. 

“I’m sure he would love that.” James murmurs, slipping his fingers out of Taiyang when he whines loudly, high-pitched and frantic in the back of his throat.

James rolls a condom over his rigid cock, stroking lube over himself while Qrow carefully straddles Taiyang’s face so he’s facing James, thighs flexing as he holds himself up. He looks up, ready to watch James sink into Taiyang, knowing exactly how intoxicating that first thrust feels. James is deliberate with his movement as he dives into the hilt then adjusts Taiyang’s legs so they both sit over his right shoulder, metal arm securing them there. Taiyang is brazenly noisy when he feels James rub perfectly over his prostate, filling him so nicely, especially, with his legs held closed and angled just so to make the slide of his cock against his walls ridiculously intense. 

Qrow grips Taiyang’s chin, lowering his dripping cunt down over the other’s mouth, sufficiently muffling his moans. Taiyang’s hands come up to scrabble over either of his hips, sealing his mouth to suck over his fat clit. Qrow’s thighs quiver, and he hunches forward, hands pressing into the bed on either side of Taiyang’s waist. James watches as Taiyang’s hands scramble over Qrow, gripping his ass and his thighs and his hips, trying valiantly to suffocate himself in between Qrow’s thighs. Qrow shudders above him, pleasured just as much by the apparent enthusiasm as he is by the ministrations to his sensitive cunt. 

Taiyang’s hands tilt Qrow’s hips so his tongue can shove up into his dripping cunt, spit and slick slathers his chin, making it easy for Qrow to grind himself against Taiyang’s face. Qrow’s shoulder hunch further and his breath comes in ragged gasps, moans dribbling from him as he takes his pleasure. James gaze snaps from the mesmerizing sight when he feels Taiyang’s hips roil along his dick, his insides clenching tight as he tries to fuck himself against the other. It makes James smirk and use his hand to restrain Taiyang’s hips. He pulls out leisurely, thrusting back slightly faster then repeating the process to slowly build speed. His gaze trails over Taiyang’s clenching abdomen, and he listens closely to the heartbreakingly sweet sound of Qrow falling apart over him. His gut clenches, groin coiling with molten pleasure. His hips jump of their own accord, suddenly speeding up to a frenzied pace that makes Taiyang slide up the bed. Qrow moves with him to keep the constant blissfully perfect grind against his chin and lips as his tongue plays around his vagina. 

Taiyang cums first when James’ hand squeezes tight around the head of his dick, stroking one short thrust before he’s shaking under them and moaning recklessly into Qrow’s core, tongue lolling uselessly until his orgasm finishes washing over him. He doubles his efforts, left his face up to meet Qrow’s undulating hips, and sucking over his entrance until he feels his thighs crush in around his head, body hunching fully over until his forehead is resting next to the splash of cum on Taiyang’s stomach. He shudders, thighs tensing and releasing around Taiyang’s head until he gets enough sense to roll off of the other. Taiyang gulps in a noisy breath, and reaches up to grab James’ and pull him down for a messy kiss. Fingers drag through James hair tugging lightly, and he gasps, losing the last bit of steadiness in his thrusts until he halts briefly, then fucks Taiyang through his orgasm. He finally slows to settle fully into Taiyang’s body as the last aftershock of climax trickles through him. 

James breaks their sloppy kiss to tuck his head into Taiyang’s neck, lazily mouthing over the skin there until he feels Qrow’s slim finger dig into his sides. He wiggles away from them then straightens up and pulls out of Taiyang. Taiyang’s legs fall open as James gets up to dispose of his condom, and Qrow settles between them, gingerly cleaning off Taiyang’s abdomen and face with a warm, damp towel. When Qrow get up to return the towel to the bathroom, James is back, snuggling close with his head pillowed on Taiyang’s chest and an arm thrown over his waist. Qrow mirrors the position on Taiyang’s other side, lacing his fingers with James’ over Taiyang’s stomach. They all lay silent, breathing slowly evening out as they doze then fall into a deeper sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is as good as I think it is when I read over it after I sleep.
> 
>  
> 
> im digimokat on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this because I'm a sucker for bottom!Taiyang, and I definitely set that shit up, yo.


End file.
